


Let's Make It Happen

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Series: RyuuSou Week 2k18 [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: A series of enrapturing dreams has haunted him, and now, he wanted them to come true.Day 7 Prompt: AU/You Choose - Dreams (NSFW)For RyuuSou Week 2k18





	Let's Make It Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the day 7 fic, also known as the last one, for RyuuSou week. Yes, it has been a long ride for me, but it'll take a while before I can write something for the fandom once again. I am currently stuck on grinding events at this moment.
> 
> And also, I originally thought I can write A/B/O since I have read such stuff before, but I can't, mainly because I am inexperienced with such stuff yet, so hopefully, this may suffice for the time being.
> 
> I do not own the franchise nor the characters.

_Soft alabaster skin glimmered with sweat under the moonlight, face flushed red, melodic moans escaping his lips. Their bodies entwined as one as he was lost in those enchanting golden cat-like eyes. Oh, how he missed this feeling, lost in ecstasy and not wanting to let go. Hushed whispers of love and affection with that baritone voice, imprinted in his memory for years to come._

_If this would be heaven, he would likely take flight alongside him, taking that hand as they would ascend together, before they would float back to earth in such ecstasy. And there it was, that gentle smile that warmed his heart when they gazed at each other. Tears cascaded from his eyes, overwhelmed with such emotions._

_It was a tender scene that he would treasure in his heart… for all eternity._

Sogo woke up after that mesmerizing dream, warm sunlight bathing his face. Gentle cotton sheets gilded against his pajama-clad body as he stirred, shifting his head to move away from the blinding illumination. Lilac irises were greeted by the sight of the handsome man beside Sogo, tranquil in his slumber. With a pulse of warmth encompassing his body, Sogo leaned forward, kissing Ryuu’s forehead, then his nose, all before lingering on the other’s lips.

Sogo was lucky that he was engaged to Ryuu, though it was a month ago, and they lived together in the brunet's apartment. Hospitality was the number one aspect that was apparent inside the residence, with bits and pieces of their identity visible via the knick-knacks here and there. There were old records and CDs from Sogo’s deceased uncle, and a surfboard as the centerpiece in the living room, a sign of Ryuu’s origin as a man from Okinawa before residing in Tokyo. Aside from the dorms of their respective groups, the apartment was the closest thing Sogo would call home.

After the gentle kiss, Ryuu woke up, noticing his beloved beside him, and a small smile crept up his face. “Good morning, Sogo.”

Sogo chuckled, granting the other another kiss on the lips, and returning the greeting. But suddenly, he was scooped up bridal-style by Ryuu, inducing a yelp.

“We still have work today. Let’s shower together.”

Sogo blushed deeply, hiding his face into the broad shoulder and nodding. He would need a cold bath just to get off that ardent urge to satiate to his sinful desires induced by the haunted dreams.

\--

_Waves of pleasure swam inside his body as his cock was surrounded in that wet heat. He moaned, concealing his mouth with his hand to tone down that noise. His eyelashes fluttered shut, tears pricking the corners of his eyelids as he resisted the urge to buck his hips into that damp orifice._

_“Look at me.”_

_Lilac irises revealed half-lidded, heart lurching at the sight of those piercing golden eyes again. Indeed, he was trapped like the prey about to be attacked by the leopard, and this time, there was no escape._

_“Let me hear more of you.”_

_And just like that, he let go, allowing himself to whimper as the waves ensued, the captivating music to his beloved’s ears. It wouldn’t be long before he would-_

“So-chan! Wake up! It’s time to go out!”

Tamaki’s vigorous shaking on his shoulder dragged him out of slumber. Blearily, Sogo rubbed one of his own eyes as he was gradually coming to. “Am I being asleep for too long?”

“Yes! Now we have to go!”

Sogo didn’t need to be told once more to get his butt off the train seat, carrying his things along with him. But still, the aching feeling in his chest was difficult to ignore, together with the searing heat on his groin induced by the sexy dream. However, there was no time to mull about them as work had to go first.

\--

The MEZZO radio show went mostly without a hitch, but still, it was nice for Sogo to return home and have a short rest. However, Ryuu would not come home until nine in the evening. Sogo arrived one hour earlier. It was a good thing that Tamaki escorted him to a ramen house for dinner, which Sogo sprinkling a lot of chili flakes into his bowl of tonkotsu ramen, much to the puddling lover’s chagrin.

He ended up sleeping on the couch, unaware that there was Ryuu finally arriving home with the spare key to the front door. The brunet was about to sit down on the couch when he noticed Sogo’s slumbering form, and he let out a small sheepish chuckle, “Sorry to keep you waiting, Sogo.”

Picking his fiancee off from the couch with both arms, Ryuu gently carried Sogo to their shared bedroom. The aura of geniality from the taller male roused Sogo from his sleep and he gazed up at Ryuu with such longing shimmering from his purple eyes, hand curling into a fist and bunching up the fabric of the top Ryuu was wearing for work.

“Ryuu, I have something to confess. Will you hear me out?”

The brunet nodded, though he settled Sogo down on the bed first before sitting down beside him. There was the pink blush coating the younger male’s cheeks as their hands were linked together.

“I have those dreams of us making love together haunting me for a long time.”

Ryuu blushed sheepishly at the confession, feeling obviously alarmed at the revelation. “For how long exactly?”

Sogo pursued his lips, head hanging down, as he replied, “For almost a month now.”

Truly, it was a guilty confession; they were both busy with work that they had no time being intimate for a long while. Not to mention that they were both scared to ask if they would start spending sexy times together as a couple once again, mainly because of being tired after the long days. But right now, there was no turning back.

Ryuu stroked his fiancee’s cheek with his fingers, relishing in the softness of the skin, before landing on his chin, coercing Sogo to gaze at him, purple meeting gold. The similar longing was now apparent, but not as a beast wanting to pound on him, but rather as a man willing to bestow the love that they deserved for each other. He then captured the other’s lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for a few seconds before pulling away, the blush still visible on their faces.

“Tell me everything and I’ll do my best to bring them to reality. Let’s make it happen.”

\---

Waves of pleasure swam inside Sogo’s body as his cock was surrounded in the wet heat from Ryuu’s mouth, the brunette kneeling between his legs. He moaned, concealing his own mouth with his hand to tone down that noise. His eyelashes fluttered shut, tears pricking the corners of his eyelids as he resisted the urge to buck his hips into that damp orifice, yearning to feel more of that electrifying pleasure.

“Look at me, Sogo.”

Lilac irises revealed half-lidded, heart lurching at the sight of those piercing golden eyes from Ryuu. Indeed, he was trapped like the prey about to be attacked by the leopard, and this time, there was no escape.

“Let me hear more of you, a beautiful song.”

And just like that, Sogo let go, removing his own hand and allowing himself to whimper as the waves ensued, the captivating music to his beloved’s ears. His other hand gripped the sheets, something to hold onto. It wouldn’t be long before Sogo finally released his thick essence into Ryuu’s mouth.

The brunet took in as much as he could, moving away slightly to accommodate the copious amounts of the white liquid that was pent-up for almost a month. Once everything was emptied out, Ryuu let go of the other’s length with a small pop.

After that, Ryuu made sure that Sogo was well-prepared, the lubed fingers sliding in and out of the hole, curling slightly to hit the sweet spot, sending sparks of bliss that shot up from head to toe. Once the entrance was loosened enough, the fingers were removed, and Ryuu took Sogo’s hands on his own as he pushed inside him.

The fair-haired man gasped, head tilting to the side, and Ryuu peppered his throat with gentle open-mouth kisses. As much as he wanted an obvious mark to show that Sogo was his, his rational thought prevented him from doing so. Sogo hummed in response to the kisses as Ryuu steadily thrust in and out of his aching hole.

“Ryuu… This is amazing. I’m so happy,” Sogo moaned out. Oh, how he missed this feeling so much. His pale skin glimmered in the moonlight, slick with sweat, the grip on their hands tightening a bit more. The brunet leaned closer to his fiancee’s ear, whispering those words of love and affection with that baritone voice, imprinted in memory for many years to come.

Definitely, they were both in heaven as they remained entwined, before they ascended to completion and floated back to earth with ecstasy still lingering within them both. And when Sogo turned to face Ryuu, there was that gentle smile from the Okinawan man that warmed his heart when they gazed at each other. Tears cascaded from Sogo’s eyes, overwhelmed because it was an expression of devotion towards him.

“It has finally come true,” the Tabasco lover murmured, not wanting to let go of Ryuu’s hand. Ryuu’s response was a gentle nod.

“It sure is, and I am glad you are happy,” the brunet spoke, though there was the adorable blush coating his cheeks. “And in case you may end up having nightmares, I’ll be here to comfort you like I always do.”

That reassurance was enough to induce a smile back from Sogo himself. He kissed Ryuu’s cheek before a yawn escaped from his mouth.

“Let’s shower up before we sleep.”

And after the task was done, Sogo’s slumber alongside Ryuu was a tranquil one, with a different set of dreams now encompassing his mind, far from the arousing ones yet still reminding him on how much he was fortunate to have Ryuu by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like this fic.


End file.
